Advances in computer and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of mobile client devices, from the basic wireless telephones to function rich notebook sized personal computers (PCs) that pack the power of a desktop computer. In between are web enabled wireless mobile phones, palm sized personal digital assistants (PDA) and so forth. Even the wireless mobile phones and PDAs are becoming more powerful and versatile to the extent that wireless mobile phones may also incorporate many of the features originally provided for in handheld electronic devices, such as the PDAs. For example, PDA features such as keeping a list of contacts, a calendar, appointments, and the like have been generally integrated into recent wireless mobile phones. Moreover, some wireless mobile phones enable the browsing of web pages on the Internet or other on-line services. As a result, information available from these mobile devices has greatly increased.
However, unlike PCs, wireless mobile phones or wireless mobile devices are inherently limited in their input capability. Often times, complex operations have to be accomplished or navigated using a standard 12-key input keypad. In order to provide some assistance to the standard 12-key input keypad, commonly, an input key may be provided, such as a scroll button. For example, the scroll button may be utilized to scroll up or down through a listing of information, such as names, calendars, appointments, web pages, etc.
However, under the prior art scrolling method, scrolling up or down through the information can be time consuming because the rate at which the scrolling occurs can be slow frustrating for a user. For example, constantly pressing the scroll button scrolls the information at a single rate, thereby frustrating the user that desires the information quickly. Pressing the button repeatedly in rapid succession can cause over shooting of the desired information because as the user presses the scroll button repeatedly in rapid succession, the user may have the tendency to reflexively press the scroll button repeatedly, thereby, overshooting/undershooting the desired information.
Thus, typical prior art navigation approaches, such as, scrolling through information, are relatively cumbersome, frustrating, time consuming, and especially undesirable for input facilities limited wireless mobile devices, such as wireless mobile phones.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient and friendly manner of scrolling through information.